<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Newborn Moose called Lumpy by Sideshow_Raquaelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072492">A Newborn Moose called Lumpy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle'>Sideshow_Raquaelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumpy and his Mother Karen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happy Tree Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Parent-Child Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A baby moose called Lumpy is born.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumpy and his Mother Karen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815823</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Newborn Moose called Lumpy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the nursery of a hospital a baby moose with sky blue skin was tucked up in a cot and on the baby moose’s right wrist was a name wrist band and on it was the word spelled Lumpy as that was the name of the baby moose and although it seemed like he was sleeping at first, he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times as he looked up at the lamp above him. He seemed to be in a daze.</p><p>"He's such a beautiful little boy," Lumpy heard a voice that he could not recognize.</p><p>Lumpy turned his head to look at the person who had called them beautiful just as an adult female moose wearing a nurse uniform came over to the cot Lumpy was lying in and gently picked him up out of the cot. Lumpy didn't know who she was, but he just stayed still and let her pick him up.</p><p>The nurse carried baby Lumpy out of the nursery and into another room and gently placed him into a carry cot and gave that carry cot to a female moose that had the same skin colour like Lumpy and she also had mismatched antlers.</p><p>"Here he is, Mrs. Moose," the nurse said.</p><p>Karen, for that was the name of the female moose, smiled and happily took the carry cot from the nurse.</p><p>“Thank you,” said Karen.</p><p>Karen then looked at her new baby and smiled.</p><p>"He's beautiful," she stated.</p><p>Karen walked out of the hospital and to her car while carrying the carry cot with Lumpy inside.</p><p>"I bet you can't wait until you see your new home, little Lumpy," Karen said to her baby.</p><p>Lumpy just sat there in the carry cot, sucking his thumb while looking at Karen, who was his mother. After some time, the car came to a house Lumpy couldn't recognize. Karen took her key out of the slot, then undid her seatbelt and opened the car door that was next to her.</p><p>"Welcome to your new home Lumpy," said Karen as she took the carry cot out of the car.</p><p>Lumpy just looked around in curiosity as Karen brought him out of the car, as well as into the house and once inside the house, Karen went into the living room, gently put the carry cot on the sofa, took Lumpy out of the cot and gave him a hug and Lumpy just sucked his thumb as she did this.</p><p>"How would you like me to show you around your house, sweetie?" Karen asked, although she knew Lumpy wouldn't respond.</p><p>Lumpy just sucked his thumb and looked at Karen but Karen decided to show him around the house, anyway. He got to see the living room, the kitchen, the bathrooms, upstairs, and finally his bedroom.</p><p>The bedroom had light blue wallpaper, a white changing table, a white rocking chair, a white crib and a white playset. The crib had a little mobile with stars on it, as well as a plush white mattress. There was also a bigger bed in the room for Karen, as this would be where she would sleep until Lumpy could sleep in the bedroom unattended.</p><p>"And this," Karen said, "is the nursery. This is where we'll spend most of our time together."</p><p>Lumpy just sucked his thumb.</p><p>"Now, how would you like something yummy, sweetie?" Karen asked.</p><p>Lumpy's little stomach rumbled and Lumpy sucked his thumb and nodded and Karen smiled and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her breasts. Then she held Lumpy to one of her nipples. Lumpy began to drink the milk from it. Once he was finished, she moved her to her other breast until all of the milk had been drunk from it. Once he was finished, Lumpy moved his head away from her breast, looking satisfied.</p><p>"Was that yummy?" Karen asked.</p><p>Lumpy just smiled at her.</p><p>"I think that's a yes," Karen replied, smiling as well.</p><p>A little yawn escaped Lumpy's mouth and Karen gave a little giggle of adoration.</p><p>"Sounds like someone could use a little nap," she stated.</p><p>Little Lumpy nodded. Karen went over to the crib, then began to gently rock Lumpy to sleep. Before less than a minute had gone by, Lumpy's eyes began to close.</p><p>"Rock a bye baby on the tree top..." Karen sang a lullaby to help Lumpy sleep, "...when the wind blows, the cradle will rock..."</p><p>As she sang, Lumpy yawned again, this time into his hand. It was simply adorable.</p><p>"...when the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, and down will come baby, cradle and all."</p><p>By the time Karen had finished singing, Lumpy had fallen asleep and Karen smiled with happiness as she kissed Lumpy gently on the forehead.</p><p>"Sweet Dreams," Karen said gently and she then placed Lumpy into the crib and tucked him in.</p><p>"Have a nice nap, darling," Karen said gently.</p><p>Lumpy just continued to sleep, so Karen turned and quietly walked out of his room.</p><p>“I’m going to be a wonderful mother,” Karen said to herself as she quietly closed the door behind her. As much as she knew that, she also hoped that Lumpy would soon grow up to be a wonderful son. The kind of son a wonderful mother deserved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>